


Foolish Bird

by DrownedInSpace



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedInSpace/pseuds/DrownedInSpace
Summary: Weeks after the Calamity is defeated, Revali is forced to confront his feelings for Link and learn to accept his worth
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68
Collections: Revalink Valentine's Exchange 2021





	Foolish Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepyzeldy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyzeldy/gifts).



> This is my exchange fic for thatsnotzelda on tumblr. Happy Valentine’s Day! I hope you enjoy it because I had a great time writing it. I wish you the best!
> 
> Prompts:
> 
> 1\. first date(s)  
> 2\. revali being vulnerable and link reassuring him or vice versa  
> 3\. a sweet moment (like cuddling or just enjoying each other's presence)
> 
> I took a little bit from each but I mainly focused on number 1 :)

Link had done it, he had finally defeated Ganon. The Champions’ spirits had been freed and their bodies returned to them. The princess, her faithful knight, and the pilots who swore to restore peace to Hyrule had finally accomplished their goal, at the cost of one hundred years of ruin. Now, finally, they had all moved on and begun work on restoring the land to its former glory. 

Revali, like the other Champions, was a constant help in the restoration process. However, he preferred to stay by the princess and her knight rather than take a few days off to visit his home. Like the two Hylians, he did not have any family left that would mourn him and did not wish to spend much time with people that remembered him only in name. At least, that is the excuse he would give when asked. In truth, he quite liked meeting these generations of Rito that were raised on stories of his grandeur. He enjoyed the thought of being able to pass down his wisdom to the children of this quietly thriving village and therefore protecting the legacy of many Rito to come. 

The real reason he stayed, however, rested with a certain blue-eyed hylian and his own diminished courage. Something about Link had managed to get under his skin and he found himself unwilling to part from his presence, lest another, more worthy suitor present themselves. Revali knew he could never hope to be good enough for the pure hearted man but that didn’t make his feelings for the Hylian any less overwhelming. The Rito was fully prepared to keep his affections to himself for the rest of his life. Unfortunately, his plans were ruined by the appearance of a note addressed to him.

_Meet me at the northern edge of camp, near the bend in the river after supper today._

It was signed with an L and a small doodle of a shield that could only mean Link was requesting a private meeting with him later that evening. It had been tucked in with the rest of his belongings, nestled between the folds of a scarf gifted to him by the princess to replace the one he had lost during the Calamity. He placed it in a slot underneath his chest plate and made his way to where everyone was getting ready for dinner. The meal passed by uneventfully as just him and a handful of volunteers were in attendance. Zelda had a tendency to continue working later than was necessary and therefore kept her sworn protector out late as well. 

Finally, they both returned and the princess made a beeline for her tent, briefly pausing to acknowledge those that stood to greet her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Link, dressed in his bright blue tunic, discreetly dip behind a tree and towards the intended meeting place. As if he had no doubt that Revali would agree to meet him. 

There was never a doubt in Revali’s mind that he would go meet him.

Seeing that as the cue he needed to start going to their predetermined spot, he rose from his seat and made his way around the large tree that hid a small path leading to a clearing by the river. There, the Hylian Champion was sitting on his heels, peering deeply into the water.

“Urbosa, Mipha, and Daruk are all taking a full week off from restoration work to go visit their families,” Link’s voice called out.

“Yes, I was also present in the meeting where the princess approved their requested time off,” Revali scoffed, hoping that wasn’t the reason he had been called away from camp. Link rolled his eyes at the Rito’s sarcastic tone. He stood up fully and turned to look Revali in the eye, his posture tense.

“Well, since we have to take a break because everyone else is leaving, I was wondering if, uh, maybe you wanted to do something together during our free time.” The Hylian paused, taking a deep breath, “It could be just the two of us, if you would be interested?” 

All of the air Revali held in his lungs seemed to escape him at once. Surely he was misinterpreting the offer placed before him. There was just no way that Link, the Princess’s Knight, The Chosen One, was deeming him worthy enough to spend time with. It just didn’t make sense, after everything they had been through, everything Revali had done. He couldn’t find the words to express how he was feeling

“I don’t understand,” he settled on, “Why are you asking me this?” His mind was racing, thinking of every scenario that could have caused this. Perhaps someone had discovered his feelings, told the stupid, self-sacrificing idiot and now he believes he owes him, what, pity? Suddenly he’s fuming and the silent knight has decided to live up to his name 

“If this is some kind of a joke,” he tries again but a break in his voice slows him down, “For your sake, I hope this isn’t a joke.” He finishes off with what he hopes is a convincing glare. To his credit, Link manages to pretend to be surprised at his defensive tone. 

“Revali,” he says in barely a whisper, “I would never betray your trust like that. I just thought, with the way you’ve been acting around me, maybe you felt the same?”

“And how, exactly, do you feel about me?”

“I like you Revali. I like you a lot and I want to be with you so, please? Will you go on a date with me?” The Rito could feel his feathers begin to fluff up in embarrassment.

“Well,” he began, ”it’s only natural that someone of my status would draw many admirers. I suppose I could take time out of my incredibly demanding schedule to indulge your interest.” Clearly he’s trying to act calm and collected but the ever increasing volume of his plumage is more telling than anything else. 

So, that’s how Revali found himself waiting at the entrance to Tarrey Town, his stomach churning at the thought of what was to come. The town had grown a bit in population with the defeat of the calamity, to the point where a few houses had been added on the outside of town, near the entrance to the bridge. Link hadn’t disclosed why he had chosen this location for their… date, but the charm of the small village seemed to speak for itself.

Revali found himself pacing, knowing he was too early while also wondering what was taking that damn Hylian so long, when he spotted a slowly moving patch of blue in the distance. In minutes, Link was standing before him, having bypassed the front entrance and simply paraglided in from the side. A wide and messy grin was thrown his way, something still so out of place on the usually stoic knight’s face. Or, something that would have been considered out of place one hundred years ago. This new Link was much more expressive and responsive, something that he craved from him all those years ago but now had no idea how to respond to. Having the full force of his smiles turned on him made the Rito more flustered than any negative emotion he could hope to conjure. 

“You’re early,” the Hylian proclaimed with another bright smile, as if this pleased him.

“Maybe you’re just late,” Revali sneered. His sour expression did nothing to deter Link who simply let out a bubbly laugh and motioned him toward the interior of the town. He didn’t like how easily his emotions were being read, where once a well-placed scowl could send anyone away from his side.

The rest of their evening went much the same way, Link being this new, bright and charming character, and Revali being the same old bundle of sarcasm and malice that didn’t feel worthy of all this positive attention. Link had apparently planned out their whole evening in advance with plans to cook classic Rito recipes from an age long passed. It was delicious and did absolutely nothing to untangle the knot his stomach was being forced into. It was screaming for him to remember that he didn’t deserve any of this. 

Afterward, Link had planned for them to take a stroll in the wooded area below, insisting that he had already cleared out any monsters weeks ago. Revali tried not to think of the implications of that and instead quietly followed the reckless Hylian in gliding down over the pool of water at the base of the town. When he reached the bottom, Link was waiting with an outstretched hand and a smirk planted firmly on his lips. Slowly, hesitantly, Revali reached out and placed the tips of his wing into the offered palm and shivered when fingers curled around his own. It was a bit awkward, holding hands when the sizes didn’t quite match up, but the warmth it brought temporarily erased all the worries in his mind. 

“Revali,” Link’s soft voice called to him, “I’m really glad you decided to come out here with me today.” 

His mouth went dry and his stomach clenched painfully, once again reminded of how impermanent this all must be. Knowing that sooner or later, Link would realise he was making a terrible mistake.

“Why are you doing this?” He spit the words out like they burned in his throat. “Are you making fun of me? What could you possibly gain out of this?” 

That stupid, infuriating smile came back, something he had longed for so deeply and now regretted ever hoping for.

“I could gain you, and that's all I’ve ever wanted.”

“Don’t,” he paused, tears threatening to pool around his eyes, “don’t treat me like a fool. I know you didn’t care for me back then and I’ve done nothing to earn your affections now. We both know I’m not worth it.” He stumbled a bit, shocked that the truth managed to snake passed him despite his best efforts to keep it contained. He couldn’t look up to meet Link’s eyes. He didn’t want to face the rejection that was coming.

“Foolish bird, I’ve always cared for you. My memories have never quite lined up with the emotions I felt during them. Whenever I saw you there, you were always so rude but my heart was overwhelmed with fondness. I could never figure out why until I received a new memory three weeks ago.” Link tightened his grip on Revali’s hand, urging him to meet his eyes. “My sister, she came to visit me at the castle one day and she was instantly taken with all of the other champions. I remember seeing all of them spending what they could afford of their time with her but you, you were the one she wouldn’t stop talking about for weeks after. I don’t know the details exactly but I do know that my feelings for you started at that point and every day I see a little bit more of that kindness in you.”

The feathers on his face had become damp with his tears but his state was mirrored in the face of the hylian in front of him. His wing, the one not being held lovingly, came up to cradle the side of Link’s face as the smaller man got ready to speak more.

“So Revali, would you please be mine?”

“Stupid Hylian, I already am.”


End file.
